injusticefanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Amy Rose(Sonic Injustice: Gods Among Mobians)/@comment-76.30.99.69-20200124014413
"Hurry up!" Regime Amy ordered from the seat of her chair. "We cast off with the Echidnas within the next hour." Regime Amy had been in control of the Eggman Empire's robots for years now, even after a few tried to assassinate her in revenge for alleging with Sonic's murder of their creator, Dr. Eggman. However, Amy managed to not only beat the robots to submission, but she rebuilt the mighty Egg Fleet as well. Now, Amy ruled the Eggman Empire— or rather, the Rose Empire— with an iron fist, and no one dared question her position of power. Until today that is. At that minute, a crash was heard. From the hatch doors that busted open, Mainstream Amy stormed in with Piko Piko Hammer in tow, staring at her Regime duplicate. "Amy!" Mainstream Amy shouted. "Tell your ships to stand down. They won't be following Sonic's pointless orders." "Who gives you the authority, imposter?" Regime Amy spat. "I'm in charge here!" Mainstream Amy replied, "I heard about what you're doing with Sonic. You're gonna burn down two whole cities because of what a few guys did to you!" "Like we have a choice?" Regime Amy's dark expression festered. "Those people don't give us the respect we deserve. They can't be any different than the evils we sought to destroy. If that means we have to make examples by destroying whole cities, we will." "You don't mean that!" Mainstream Amy exclaimed. "Oh, I do!" Regime Amy smiled cruelly. She stood up from her chair and circled around her Mainstream counterpart, "But unlike those villains, the One-Planet Regime is ambitious about conquering for peace. While you sit there, playing around with your little toys, the REAL evils of this world are still running loose! Fighting for freedom is no longer enough! It's nothing more than a meaningless cause!" Mainstream Amy protested, circling back, "But isn't that what we're supposed to do? We're Freedom Fighters! That's who we are! We're heroes, not conquerors!" Regime Amy countered, "We want true peace. True peace achieved our OWN way. If we can't do it, no one can. If the people don't want it, no one would. There is no such thing as freedom in this world. Only power. And only through power can we achieve true peace. If we have to use force to bring peace, so be it." Mainstream Amy scoffed, "By hurting innocent lives? Now you're just being bossy!" "You think I'm bossy?" Regime Amy scoffed back. "Look at what we've done for this world!" She thrusts out her hands to gesture around her, "Five years ago, we wouldn't have dreamed that we would get as monumental as we are today. Thanks to Sonic, we made Mobius much safer and prosperous than it had been." Mainstream Amy corrected, "No, you only made things better for yourself. Better yet, Sonic only makes things better for himself and NOT his so-called friends." Regime Amy raised an eyebrow, "What are you talking about?"